Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Charmed. The season premiered October 14, 2018 on The CW. Airing on Sundays at 9pm, the season consisted of 22 episodes and concluded on May 19, 2019. Plot After the tragic death of Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie's (Sarah Jeffery) mother, the sisters struggle with moving forward but face another huge shock when they learn they have an older sister, Macy (Madeleine Mantock). With the emotions of all three sisters running high, each of the girls suddenly exhibit impossible new abilities: Mel can freeze time, Maggie starts hearing others' thoughts and Macy has telekinetic powers. While trying to understand their new powers, Harry Greenwood (Rupert Evans), gathers the sisters and reveals they're actually powerful witches, as was their mother. He also lets them in on a little secret, he's not really a professor, he's their "Whitelighter," a witch's advisor and guide. The sisters must make the decision to accept their new destiny as the Charmed Ones… and their new duty to protect humankind from the demons that walk among us… one of whom killed their mother Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn (22/22) / Hunter Caine (1/22) *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera (22/22) *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera (22/22) / Hunter Caine (2/22) *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette (16/22) *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada (15/22) *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine (15/22)* *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood (21/22) / Hunter Caine (1/22) ;Notes **Nick Hargrove is credited as a main character from 1x07 onwards. Recurring Cast *Natalie Hall as Lucy (11/22) *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields (11/22) *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan (10/22) *Craig Parker as Alastor (10/22) *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner (9/22) / Hunter Caine (1/22) *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan (8/22) *Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera (7/22) / Imposter Demon (1/22) *Constantine Rousouli as Hunter Caine (6/22) *Eva La Dare as Mama Roz (4/22) *Leah Lewis as Angela Wu (3/22) / Harbinger of Hell (3/22) *Brendon Zub as Trip Bailey (3/22) / Hunter Caine (1/22) *Carlena Britch as Greta (3/22) Special Guest Cast *Jaime Camil as Mr. Miranda/The Maestro (1/22) Guest Cast *Emily Bader as Chloe (2/22) *Charlie Gillespie as Brian (2/22) *Meagan Tandy as Summer (2/22) *Mackenzie Marsh as Knansie (2/22) *Callard Harris as Leon (2/22) *Robert Pine as Warner Thaine/Taydeus (1/22) *McKaley Miller as Brenda Mancini (1/22) *Aline Elasmar as Sela (1/22) *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Lainey (1/22) *Chrissie Fit as Effie (1/22) *Abraham Lim as Chip (1/22) *Thomas Cadrot as Dexter Vaughn (1/22) *Malaya Rivera Drew as Cyd (1/22) *Jimmy Tatro as Gideon (1/22) *Scott Porter as Levi (1/22) *Tyler Blackburn as Viralis (1/22) *Chloe Bridges as Tessa (2/22) Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide }} Trivia *There was a romance that's inspired by our favorite romance from the original Charmed," executive producer Jessica O'Toole revealed in an interview. Speculation was naturally pointed to Phoebe and Cole from the original series. When asked this to O'Toole, secretive giggles and a no comment was made.'Charmed' Reboot EP Teases Romance Inspired by Original Series *Constantine Rousouli appeared in a recurring part as Hunter, who proves to be an adversary of the Vera-Vaughn sisters.'Charmed' Adds Constantine Rousouli in Villainous Role *Alyese Shannon booked a recurring role to play Jada Shields. She was openly gay and grabbed Mel’s attention after flirting with her at a bar. Jada remained a mystery, one Mel was determined to solve.‘Charmed’ Adds Aleyse Shannon *Chloe Bridges played Tessa, a no-nonsense Whitelighter and Harry's replacement when he went missing. Production Notes *''Charmed'' is filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. The pilot episode filmed from March 19 to April 7, 2018. Filming for the remainder of the first season began on August 13, 2018. *The season was initially set to run for 13 episodes, however, on October 8, 2018, The CW ordered 5 extra episodes bringing the order to 18 episodes. On November 8, 2018, The CW ordered a full 22-episode season.'Charmed', 'Legacies' & 'All American' Get Back Episodic Orders At The CW, Deadline (November 11, 2018) *Nick Hargrove was initially cast as a recurring guest star but was promoted to a series regular on October 5, 2018.Deadline **He was credited as a series regular in 1.07. *Season 1 averaged a total of 35.04 million views worldwide.Season 1 Total Views (Worldwide) References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1